Mako Kojima
, or for short, is a 13-year-old Japanese girl who, through the power of her Digimon partner Gabumon, can become D-Tamer Gabu. Character History Mako lives in a middle-class neighborhood in Japan. Her father walked out 10 years ago, leaving her mother, a plumber Miku, to look after her. Appearance She is tall for her age with chocolate skin, brown hair, & brown eyes. She has an x-wing between her shoulder blades. Personality Mako is determined & careful, but can also be very arrogant & a bit impatient. Levels Gabu= D-Tamer Gabu D-Tamer Gabu is Mako's default Rookie form, activated when she inserts Gabumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive, causing Gabumon to merge with her. D-Tamer Garuru is Mako's main Champion form, activated when she inserts Garurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer WereGaruru is Mako's main Ultimate form, activated when she inserts WereGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer WereGaruru has stronger offensive & defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. Her kicking techniques, which she unleashes using the leg strength she inherited from D-Tamer Garuru, are quite strong, so her jumping ability contends for first or second place among other D-Tamers. D-Tamer MetalGaruru is Mako's main Mega form, activated when she inserts MetalGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer Omni is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer WarGrey & D-Tamer MetalGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his DNA DigiDrive. This sentient D-Tamer form possesses the power of both WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon. - ZeedGaruru= D-Tamer ZeedGaruru D-Tamer ZeedGaruru is an alternate Ultra form Mako can assume whenever she inserts ZeedGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer ZeedGaruru's weapons & ammunition are equipped throughout her body, so her physical strength isn't consumed, & she can sustain a rain of bullets for a long duration. }} - AncientGaruru= D-Tamer AncientGaruru D-Tamer AncientGaruru is an alternate Mega form Mako can assume whenever she inserts AncientGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. - CresGaruru= D-Tamer CresGaruru D-Tamer CresGaruru is an alternate Mega form Mako can assume whenever she inserts CresGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. Donning armor made of golden Chrondigizoit that deflects attacks, D-Tamer CresGaruru excels in swordplay, using the Yellow Beast Crescent Blade. D-Tamer Omni Alter-S is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer BlitzGrey & D-Tamer CresGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive via the D-Modify Alter-S Card. Resembling an enhanced version of Omnimon, this sentient D-Tamer form possesses the power of both BlitzGreymon & CresGarurumon. }} }} }} }} |-|BlackGabu= D-Tamer BlackGabu D-Tamer BlackGabu is an alternate Rookie form Mako can assume whenever she inserts BlackGabumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer BlackGaruru is an alternate Champion form Mako can assume whenever she inserts BlackGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer ShadowWereGaruru is an alternate Ultimate form Mako can assume whenever she inserts ShadowWereGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. Unlike D-Tamer WereGaruru, D-Tamer ShadowWereGaruru is slower, but she makes up for this using her arms to deliver powerful attacks. D-Tamer BlackMetalGaruru is an alternate Mega form Mako can assume whenever she inserts BlackMetalGarurumon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer Omni Zwart is an Ultra form that is the combination of D-Tamer BlackWarGrey & D-Tamer BlackMetalGaruru, assumed whenever either inserts Omnimon's DigiCard into his or her DigiDrive via the D-Modify Zwart Card. Resembling a black version of D-Tamer Omni, this sentient D-Tamer is a flexible fighter. D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat is an enhanced version of D-Tamer Omni Zwart, assumed whenever the D-Modify Defeat Card is used. D-Tamer Omni Alter-B is an enhanced version of D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat, assumed whenever the D-Modify Alter-B Card is used. Although D-Tamer Omni Alter-B power is heightened while he/she is in this form, he/she comes at the price of losing his/her sense of self, leaving him/her in a berserk state. }} }} }} - BanchoLeo= D-Tamer BanchoLeo is an altewrnate Mega form Mako can assume whenever she inserts BanchoLeomon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. D-Tamer Mars is an alternate Ultra form Mako can assume whenever she inserts Marsmon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Mars uses basic wrestling techniques, but she is fixated on victory & glory, so when push comes to shove she won't hesitate to use concealed weapons like her Tria Knuckle or Metal Cothurnus. However, D-Tamer Mars exhibits her real power when she uses her bare hands & feet. - Burst Mode= D-Tamer BanchoLeo: Burst Mode D-Tamer BanchoLeo: Burst Mode is an enhanced version of D-Tamer BanchoLeo, assumed whenever Mako uses the D-Modify Burst Card. }} }} }} - Panda= D-Tamer Panda D-Tamer Panda is an alternate Ultimate form Mako can assume whenever she inserts Pandamon's DigiCard into her DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Panda possesses considerable power, smacking down any foe that would take a swing at her. }} }} - BlackGaoga= D-Tamer BlackGaoga D-Tamer BlackGaoga is an alternate Champion form Mako can assume whenever she inserts BlackGaogamon's DigiCard (lent to by Finn) into her DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer BlackGaoga is more resilient & takes less damage as compared to D-Tamer Gaogamon, at the expense of her speed. Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices *DigiDrive - Transformation device *DigiCards - Transformation trinkets **Rookie ***Gabumon ***BlackGabumon **Champion ***Garurumon ***BlackGarurumon ***BlackGaogamon (temporarily; lent by Finnegan Lane) **Ultimate ***WereGarurumon **Mega ***MetalGarurumon ***AncientGarurumon ***CresGarurumon ***BlackMetalGarurumon ***BanchoLeomon **Ultra (Over Mega) ***Omnimon ***ZeedGarurumon ***Marsmon *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **Alter-S Card - Used to activate D-Tamer Omni Alter-S. **Zwart Card - Used to activate D-Tamer Omni Zwart. **Defeat Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Omni Zwart into D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat. **Alter-B Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Omni Zwart Defeat into D-Tamer Omni Alter-B. **Burst Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer BanchoLeo into Burst Mode. Behind the scenes Voice Actor Mako Kojima is voiced by American voice actress Xanthe Huynh, who is known for her voice work in English dubs of anime & video games. Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Riders Category:Heroines Category:Characters